Predator wolf
Predator wolves are a variation of stranger wolf without the social interaction aspect. They are capable of roaming the game world instead of being restricted to idling in the confines of one small zone. Behavior These wolves are passive towards and will ignore the players and their mate. They will not retaliate when attacked. During Slough Creek, this entity must be intercepted and attacked in order to drive it out of the territory it has trespassed into. Like grizzly bears, coyotes, golden eagles and cougars, this predator is a potential threat to players' litters. Locations Currently, this entity only appears in 2.7 and newer, and is exclusive to the second episode. These wolves do not exist and cannot be found nor encountered in Amethyst Mountain or Lost River. Slough Creek This entity is an uncommon predator which has a chance of appearing within the boundaries of player-established territory after their litter has been born. They cannot be found prior to this point in the game. After accepting the sixth and final mission prompt to start the journey to the rendezvous site, this predator ceases to be a threat for the remainder of the episode. In multiplayer, this predator has a chance to appear during the Raise Pups game mode. It can be assumed that the wolves which spawn beyond the boundaries while in close proximity to the northern and southern rival pack territories are a less dangerous variant of this NPC. Kill These wolves cannot be killed due to a health cap. Gallery Predator_wolf_den_(2.7).png|Predator wolf waiting by the den. Predator_wolf_threatened_pup_(2.7).png|Predator wolf that has killed or is killing a pup. Trivia *The frequency of their intrusion seems lower than that of other predators. Lower quality of territorial claim (markers) may increase the odds of a predator wolf spawning, as well as harder difficulty settings and leaving the den for long spans of time. It's still a good idea to make return trips in order to feed the pups and clear out any queued predators. **Frequency may also be determined by the player's selection when choosing a den; those closer to wolf packs (as determined by the in-game blurb for each location) are thought to be most at risk of predator wolf intrusion. Those further away are thought to be least at risk of predator wolf intrusion. This has not yet been proven. ***Logically, Aspen Heights would qualify as being "most at risk", while East Creek should be less threatened due to its "safe" status. *Prior to 2.7, though it was implied in the message shown after a social arena encounter, stranger wolves that appeared in player-inhabited territory did not prey upon the player's litter. They would appear inside or near the player's boundaries, even sometimes close to the den location, but no harm ever came to the pups from other wolves. *Stranger wolves in the mobile edition have broken models. The back is shaped in an anatomically incorrect way, and the left upper shoulder is merely a black space. This commonly occurs with the wolf skin, that has the brown head and the body fades into white/white from the throat down. This affects all stranger wolves. This bug has yet to be fixed, due to the rarity of stranger spawns. *During beta testing, it was possible to bypass the boundaries of rival pack territory simply by jumping through it. The player could then roam freely through their territory or attack the growling NPCs that had spawned. Despite the warning that is normally given in a message box upon briefly entering their territory, this variant of stranger wolf is non-aggressive and will not attack the player, including any pups brought inside with them, if the barrier is breached. They cannot be killed due to a health cap. **This also meant these wolves could leave their territory and run freely across the map, however once free they could not re-enter. This was fixed before public release. References Category:WolfQuest Category:NPCs Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Slough Creek Category:Hostile Category:Passive Category:Non-interactable Category:Galleries Category:2.7